


lovey dovey stuff;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [4]
Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Gen, but - Freeform, but yeah this gets smutty so, not overly, teen angel and reggie are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're eating some sub-par Chinese food and she's trying to figure out why in the world they don't own forks when he brings it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovey dovey stuff;

They're eating some sub-par Chinese food and she's trying to figure out why in the world they don't own forks when he brings it up, his legs crossed and beanie drying out on the counter from the rain earlier. “So, the lovey dovey stuff..” She gives up trying to pick up noodles with her chopsticks and looks at him questioningly, raising her eyebrow. “What about it?” Playing dumb with Delsin wasn't something he liked, too much, and more often than not he was on her case about it straight away. Not this time, though. “I mean, there's no dupes now...and, well.. I wasn't really a good boyfriend last year, so, we didn't.. do valentines.” Her eyes drop to the carton of food, moving the contents around absently and shrugging her shoulders. “Do you _want_ to?” “I don't know.” He lifts his arm to, presumably, run his hand through his hair, the cut that he had a couple of months ago now deteriorating into a shaggy mess of brown strands. Putting down her food, dropping the terror sticks inside, she shuffles over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling his hand from his hair. “Even if you _did_ do something cute,” And no doubtingly getting Reggie to help him with said cute thing, “I wouldn't really mind too much. I mean, we could just always catch the clearance chocolates the day after and I don't know, kick your brother out of his apartment to watch some sappy movie and end up falling asleep on the couch.” She's balancing herself on a tiptoe when his arm snakes around her waist, whatever was left of their food now going cold as he pulls her close, practically on his knee. His voice is hushed, like they were in a room full of people and he only wanted _her_ to hear him talk. “And how would we do that, then?” Lips were close to lips when she spoke, his legs unfurled underneath her and both hands on her waist, though one was wandering up under her shirt to undoubtedly tease her. “Hmm, I think computer boy owes me a favour.” He lets out a content sigh before his lips collide with hers, hand that was up her shirt cupping her breast firmly, causing her to buck her hips as a reply. It elicits a groan from the deepest pits of him as he retaliates, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away completely and smirking. “Yeah, that sounds good.” His hand is unclasping her bra when she rolls her eyes and pushes him to the ground, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Don't be an asshole, Delsin.” He's mock offended when she pulls back, steadying herself before tugging off her shirt, a certain piece of undergarment falling off of her shoulders and onto Delsin's clothed chest. “Oh, I would _never_.” His hand comes from over his heart as he reaches up to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with a piece of shit smile on his face. She bites back a moan and fights the urge to wipe it off his face, resorting to rolling her eyes instead. “Oh _please_.” He pulls her down for a kiss, pulling away mid to breathe and get the last word in while he could still form coherent sentences. “I love you too, Arie.” “Hmph.” His laugh disintegrates into a moan and she smirks at him before he snorts and kisses her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how was the smut? was it decent? idk i dont write it in much so. yeah so i have two other planned pairings and maybe a reggie/fetch idk i havent wrote them because i dont pre plan anYTHING.


End file.
